See you later
by bechloehuh
Summary: She's lost count of how many times she's said it now. The thing is, she only ever says it to Chloe. Why? Who knows. It's like when people have a song. You know, a song that they listen to together and whenever they listen to it alone, it reminds them of that other person. Chloe and Beca do have a song. Their song is titanium. But they also have a phrase. "See you later."
1. Chapter 1

The first time she hears Chloe say it, she feels a mixture between sad and enlightened.

The Bellas arrive at the bleachers for aca-initiation night. (Yeah, these acapella people feel the need to put the word 'aca' in front of every word. Like, aca-seriously? Aca-lame.) She remembers telling Fat Amy that she doesn't know what she's doing here, because out of all the groups on campus at Barden, she just _had_ to pick acapella, didn't she?

Chloe struts over to her after Jesse's little speech about how their going to have aca-children. (Um, no.)

Her first words that night are, "Hi! I'm so glad that I met you" and Beca's pretty sure this is the closest she's ever been to anybody in her entire life. She can actually_ feel_ Chloe's breath in her mouth and she has to hold her own breath because she can't remember if she's eaten anything today that'll make her breath smell bad. (Hey, she wants to make a lasting impression on this girl.)

The two of them exchange pleasantries and small talk (and dare Beca say it.. _Flirt_) before Chloe leaves to get a drink and Beca's only just realized that Chloe's not even drunk yet. She walks away (after shaking her ass and claiming that she needs her 'jiggle juice') and shouts "see ya later!" and as cliché as it sounds, Beca's pretty sure she nearly melted into a puddle of goo from the sweetness of her voice. And there's no way that she could have just watched Chloe stride away like that and not stare at her ass. (I mean, she's a sucker for asses, sue her.)

She see's Chloe later on that night. The ginger (who is slightly drunk) walks with her back to Baker Hall. When they arrive outside the building, Chloe un-links her arm from Beca's and the brunette almost frowns at the lack of contact. _Almost._

Chloe gives her a tight hug, longer than the hugs that normal people give, but I guess that means Chloe's not normal. (In the best way possible, obviously.) She pulls away and whispers "See you later" again.

It's the second time that night and Beca can't help but say it back. "Yeah, I'll see you later"

* * *

She says it again every time they see each other. Every time they part.

She's at Beca's dorm right now. The two are listening to Beca's mixes and eating Chinese food, for some reason at 7pm. They had been bantering back and forth about which TV show is better, _The Mindy Project_ or _Friends._

Beca thinks that _Friends_ is the best because firstly, she thinks that its weird how a show about six friends living in Manhattan, who just sit in a coffee shop all day can actually be really funny. She likes how unpredictable it is. How there's no way she would have guessed that Monica and Chandler would end up getting married because basically, Chandler is _not_ the type of person who would settle down.**_ Funny, just like me._** She thought to herself.

She also likes it because she thinks that Chloe is just like Rachel. They're both (obviously) very beautiful, and funny, and sweet. But there's just some kind of aura of niceness about the two of them that Beca adores. It's that sort of 'girl-next-door' type, and Beca's a sucker for girls like that. She doesn't tell Chloe this though, she just tells her that Rachel is her favorite character and with that, Chloe doesn't question why, which is a relief.

Chloe thinks that _The Mindy Project_ is the best TV show, mainly because she thinks that Mindy's best friend, Gwen, looks strangely similar to Aubrey. She says that it's pretty cool and it must mean that Chloe is Mindy. At this point, Beca tells her that she'd have to be a gynecologist if she was Mindy and Chloe took it back, saying that _Friends_ is better, after laughing for about 5 minutes at the thought of being a gynecologist.

So it's around 10pm when Chloe decides it's time to leave. Beca so badly wants to ask her to sleep over. To stay with her. But she figures that it's kind of strange since they only just started hanging out a few weeks ago. So Chloe heads for the door after giving Beca another tight hug. This time, she wraps her arms around the shorter girls shoulders and Beca surprisingly responds straight away by wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and snuggling her face into the crook of Chloe's neck.

Chloe eventually (unfortunately) pulls away and mutters a "I'll see you later" and Beca responds, again, by saying it back.

* * *

It becomes their.. _Thing_, after that. Either Chloe or Beca would say "See you later" and the other would immediately say it back, because they both know that they were in fact going to see each other later. Whether it was in a few hours, in a couple of days or even next week, they were going to see each other.

She's lost count of how many times she's said it now. The thing is, she only ever says it to Chloe. Why? Who knows. It's like when people have a song. You know, a song that they listen to together and whenever they listen to it alone, it reminds them of that other person. Chloe and Beca _do_ have a song. Their song is titanium. But they also have a phrase. "See you later." And Beca thinks that's pretty cool. (And unique.) So yeah, they'll always see each other later.

Up until the end of the year, that is. The two had become inseparable and were surprisingly oblivious to each other's feelings. (Chloe's lost count of how many times she's had to listen to her lady jam this month.)

Chloe's going to New York after she graduates. And Beca has the Bellas to watch over. Her and her dad agreed that another year of school would have to do before he let her go to LA. Which, to be honest, isn't that much. It's only one year and at least she has friends now. But Chloe's leaving for New York, and then Beca's going to LA. That's 3 hours time difference. A 6-hour flight. A 4 day car trip. In the dark corners of Beca's mind, she's convinced that she's never going to see Chloe ever again.

You see, Beca's pretty much in love with Chloe, she can't deny that. It's not just a I-love-you-and-that's-that type of love. It's a I-love-you-so-much-and-I-can't-stop-thinking-about -you type of love.

It's reading her texts over and over as if it's the first time, and they still make her smile. It's walking as slow as she can whenever she's with her. It's smiling like a loser every time she hears her giggle. (Which is probably the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.) It's like she gets high just off of her scent. It's making mixes which are all inspired by her. (Using songs such as _Little Things_ by One Direction and_ Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry. Songs which she doesn't even like but Chloe likes them, so that's okay.) It's realizing that whenever she looks at her, there's nothing else she can see. As if they're the only people in the world. It's all that and _so_ much more.

The brunette figures that she found out she was in love with her when one night, Chloe wasn't feeling too good. The redhead called Beca and within 10 minutes, the DJ was standing at her door with a cup of soup in one hand and a bag of movies in the other. Firstly, Beca hates movies. Like, _despises_ them. So why on earth did she insist on a movie night, watching films such as _The Breakfast Club, Bruce Almighty, Rumor Has It_ and _The Notebook_? (I mean seriously, Beca? _The Notebook_? What the hell?)

Beca found herself somewhat protective over Chloe that night. She wasn't being her normal peppy self but instead her eyes were droopy and tired and her voice was husky. (And if Beca wasn't so concerned, she would have found it very _very_ sexy.) She held her in her arms for what felt like hours. They didn't speak for a while, instead they just stayed with each other. Another thing that Beca doesn't do. She doesn't _stay_. It's just not her thing.

Beca was surprised when Chloe told her that Tom broke up with her. She wasn't expecting to console a hysterical redhead that night, but I guess things never go to plan, do they?_ Life_ never really goes to plan.

Chloe cried on Beca's shoulder for what seemed like hours before her cries turned into muffles into Beca's shirt. For some reason, she doesn't even know, Beca found herself resting her hands on Chloe's shoulders and giving her a speech about how she deserves better.

"Listen to me, Chlo" the brunette whispered, meeting Chloe's eyes. "He obviously doesn't deserve you if he doesn't think that you're the most beautiful, down-to-earth and amazing girl there is. You're perfect in every way Chloe. You're precious, and I hope that you eventually find someone who takes their time to tell you all that great stuff about you. You deserve to know how much of a good person you are, every single day."

Something changed for Beca that night. Something changed for the two of them that night. The brunette had never told anybody they were beautiful, or perfect, or.. _Precious._ She figured that something needed to change. I mean, Chloe deserves to be told every day that she's beautiful. That she admires how confident she is, and how mesmerizing her eyes are. It's like she couldn't hold it in much longer. That's why the next sentence she spoke, changed everything.

"If I had you then.. I'd never let you go."

It was like she'd been hit in the stomach with ball of confidence that night. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach and if it wasn't for Chloe looking back at her intently with a glistening look in her eyes, then she'd probably think that she was going to throw up.

But then Chloe seemed to be getting closer towards her. Her features were getting bigger and more distorted and then she closed her eyes but Beca didn't move. She couldn't move. She could feel the warmth of Chloe's face against her own and with one more slight push forward, _Chloe Beale's_ lips were on hers.

It was strange to say the least. It wasn't a deep, sensual kiss. Actually it was only a brush of the lips. But it carried a lot of emotion. It was as if she expected this kiss to be their last. As if she was savoring the moment because they weren't going to be able to this again.

Then Chloe kissed her again. It was another small kiss. A kiss of affection and deep passion. Igniting from both of their hearts and coursing through their lips, almost causing an electrical surge to shoot through their bodies. It wasn't fireworks, per say. Fireworks always seems to be the first go-to cliché explanation for your first kiss with someone. But this wasn't. It was so much more than that. It was magic. _Dizziness._ She felt frozen as if she couldn't move, as if her lips were meant to be attached to Chloe's like this.

She felt Chloe press her lips harder against her own. They were smooth and supple and her bottom lip pursed slightly over hers. Her heart was racing and the only thought that ran through her mind was, _**where do I put my hands?**_

She feels stupid, sort of. Chloe's _kissing_ her and the only thing she can think about is where she should be putting her hands, which are currently just resting awkwardly in her lap.

It's as if Chloe senses what Beca's thinking about because she grabs hold of both of Beca's hands and bring them round to rest on the dip in her back. Now Beca knows where to put them, but she can't seem to leave them there. She needs to feel Chloe. She needs to worship every dip and curve of her body. The redhead brings her hands up to caress Beca's cheek as the brunette pulls Chloe closer to her. Her hand slowly slides up to stroke across Chloe's flushed cheek. It's cold at first up until she felt the intense warmth radiating off of her skin.

She thinks of it as if she's finally met that certain someone that really makes her heart soar. Who makes her feel like she can take on the world and she can never be alone or scared again. That's how Chloe makes her feel. But she _is_ scared. She's fucking _terrified_ because Chloe's graduating in a few days and then she'll be gone. She'll just be another person to add to Beca's long list of people who have left her.

She's brought out of her thoughts when Chloe pulls away slightly and she feels her forehead rest against her own. Both their eyes are squeezed tight as if this is all a dream, and that they'd be pulled back into reality after they opened them. But Chloe opens hers and smiles softly noticing the intense look on Beca's face. She kisses the tip of the woman's nose and whispers "open your eyes" and when she does, it's like someone's deprived her of oxygen, because Chloe's eyes are so dilated that you can hardly even see the ocean blue colour in them anymore. They're so dark and so_ so_ beautiful.

They're still sat close to each other on the sofa. Foreheads pressed against each others. Beca's hands are still resting in the dip of Chloe's back and both Chloe's hands are cupping Beca's face. They're beaming at each other and Beca's pretty sure that she could stay here her whole life, pressed against Chloe.

She hears Chloe whisper, almost inaudibly, "tell me what you're thinking" and the only thing she can respond with is that Chloe's lips taste like passion fruit and mango smoothies.

Chloe just laughs, and they're both smiling again. And they're content to just be there with each other for now.

They stay with each other all night, cuddling. The next morning, when Chloe has to leave for class, she kisses her softly and whispers "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, see you later" Beca responds, smiling as bright as a child on Christmas day.

* * *

"That's the last of them" Chloe said as she walked back into her empty dorm room where Beca stood. She had just placed the last cardboard box in to the car that Aubrey was currently occupying.

Chloe and Aubrey had graduated a couple of days ago and now she had to pack up her stuff in order to be able to make it to Florida. It takes 10 hours to drive to Florida but she was travelling with Aubrey because they were lucky and they both ended up being accepted into Columbia. The two would take it in turns to drive to Tampa, where both their families were, and then they'd fly to New York after 2 weeks of spending time with their families.

"I was hoping this day wouldn't come" Beca muttered as she handed Chloe her handbag. The two stood in the empty dorm room, taking in all that had happened over the past year.

"I remember the first time you slept over here" Chloe reminisced as she wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and pulled her in for a side-hug. "You told me you'd never had a sleepover before so I went out to the store to buy every candy I could possibly think of"

Beca laughed at the memory, "yeah and you even made me watch _mean girls_"

"And you actually liked it" Chloe exclaimed, smiling brightly at the brunette before looking around the empty room again. She sighed as she announced that Aubrey was waiting in the car and she'd be getting impatient.

Chloe had only truly being sad like this 3 times in her life. One time, when she thought that her parents were getting a divorce because they spent a week shouting at each other. Chloe's dad ended up packing a small bag and claimed he needed time on his own for a bit. He lasted exactly 2 hours before he came back to Chloe's mother, declaring how much he loved her and that they didn't want to fight.

The second time was when Chloe's grandpa was diagnosed with cancer. She thought that he wasn't going to make it, but he was blessed (so Chloe said) and he survived. He's healthy as a horse now and Chloe likes to call him every week to see how he is. He's still going strong.

The third time she's ever been truly upset is right now, here with Beca. Knowing that this is the last time she was going to see her for a while. The upsetting thing about this, though, is that the other two had a happy ending. This one doesn't seem so happy. She's leaving, and that's all that's to it.

"I don't think I ever told you this" Beca started, already feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. "But I got bullied all through middle school and high school. I was never really good at making friends and I only had one friend my entire life. Do you know what that friend was?"

The redhead looked down at the shorter woman who was looking straight ahead of her. "Who?"

She questioned herself. Had she already shared to much? She told her that she got bullied, and she's never told anybody that before. But then she remembered that this is Chloe. _Chloe._ The girl who it took one song in a shower to knock all four of Beca's walls down.

Taking a deep breath, she answered with a slight shake in her voice. "It was music" she paused for a second before speaking up again. "Making music got me through everything. It was the first thing I did when I woke up and the last thing I did before I went to sleep.. It was like, as long as I had my music, everything would be okay, you know?"

"Mm-hmm" Chloe nodded and closed her eyes. Here Beca was, laying herself bare for her just as she was leaving Barden. She felt awful for leaving the young girl behind.

"You probably think I'm a loser" she laughed nervously.

"Of course not, you're much more than that" Chloe shot back as she hugged Beca closer to her. The brunette was still looking straight ahead of her, as if she was avoiding eye contact for a reason.

"You're the first real friend that I met here at Barden. You're the first real friend that I've had in a long time and.. _God,_ I didn't know this would be so hard" she whispered as she wiped a tear that slid down her cheek.

"Its okay" was all that she said before she pulled the brunette into a warm embrace. Beca clung onto Chloe as if it was the last time and broke down into sobs. The redhead felt a lump in her own throat and she was silently cursing herself for not wearing waterproof mascara.

"I'm sorry" Beca whispered. "I'm so sorry, I'm just gonna miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you too, Becs. I- and I don't think I can take it- I don't think I can take leaving you without telling you this.."

"Telling me what?" Beca questioned, moving her head so she could kiss Chloe's neck.

"That I'm in love with you" she cried quietly into the brunette's hair.

They stood there for a while after that. Not saying a word, just taking in each other's presence. Worshipping the time they have left together, as if it was the last time.

Chloe eventually pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry"

"Hey, what are you apologizing for?" Beca whispered softly as she tucked a strand of ginger hair behind Chloe's ear.

"For leaving you like this, I just.. I love you Beca and I want to be with you.."

"Chloe, I do too. I love you"

"But Beca.. I don't think- Becs I can't do long distance, I'm sorry"

Beca's face dropped and more tears stung her eyes. Chloe squeezed her eyes tightly shut because she couldn't stand that heartbroken expression on the young girl's face. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, I love you so much but I don't think I can be with you if it means us being thousands of miles apart."

Beca wiped the tears from her eyes but it was no use because more and more came after that. She nodded her head and frowned at the floor. "I understand"

Chloe pulled Beca in to give her one last hug before she left her. She lowered her head to give Beca a soft kiss on the lips. It was hard for her because she didn't want this to happen. She never asked to fall in love with the sarcastic little alt girl who just walked into her life without a care in the world. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds before Chloe had to pull away and head to the door.

"Chloe" Beca said with a shaky voice. The redhead stopped with her hand on the door handle and turned around to face the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you later" she mumbled looking down at her feet. She frowned when Chloe didn't say it back. "It's your turn to say it" she smiled hopefully as she looked back up at her. "I say it and then you say it straight after."

There was a long silence before Chloe spoke up with a croaky voice from all the tears that had been shed.

"Goodbye, Beca"

* * *

**A/N: I always seem to write angsty fics and I don't know why, what is wrong with me?! I'm so sorry if this made you cry. I just figured that in all of my fics, they've had a happy ending so I wanted to make a change and toy with your emotions. *evil laugh***

**I got this idea when I was watching dear john. If you've seen it then you probably know what I'm talking about, if you don't then.. PM me or something? **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please, take your time to review or whatever. I'm taking prompts for one shots so you can PM me or leave a prompt in my ask box on tumblr (my url is in my description) but yeah, I write for any pairing except Jeca.**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So everybody seemed to demand a second chapter, so here it is. I hope you're all happy! Leave a review and tell me what you think. If it's shit, then please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try and improve it.**

**Also, a little warning: there's a fair amount of swearing in this. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

_**5 years later...**_

"Yeah, Karen I'm sure... No I do not need help.. I got this okay, I'm just gonna walk in and ask for a job... No, I'm Beca Mitchell for Christ's sake, all I need is 4 weeks work experience and then I'm- No, don't come here! I gotta go... Okay, bye" The brunette sighed as she picked up her bag which held her laptop in, and wrapped her headphones around her neck.

4 years ago, she moved to L.A to pursue her music career and she's never looked back. Her father decided to help her move there after her second year at Barden. He figured that since all she did for a year, other than helping the Bellas win the ICCA's again, was mope around and sulk over Chloe (although she wouldn't admit it.) He wanted to help her move just so she would finally get over the redhead.

Of course, her father was fine about how she was in love with another woman. However, he wasn't fine with the fact that she was an emotional wreck for almost a whole year. The Bellas all knew that she was in love with the senior, even Aubrey knew. (Probably because she had started dating Stacie because somehow they could make long distance work and her and Chloe couldn't.)

Chloe was doing the same as the DJ, really. Stacie would talk to Aubrey about Beca's work and life (because when Beca left for L.A, Stacie did too) and then the brunette would update Chloe and vice versa. It didn't exactly help Chloe that_ Stacie_ saw Beca more than she did. But she didn't let it bother her too much.

So, 2 years ago, Beca got a call from one of the most popular radio stations in L.A and they decided that she could play her mixes every Saturday, 11am-5pm. It was mediocre pay but thankfully, it kept a roof over her head.

It wasn't until 5 months into her new job that she got a call from some guy, telling her that he listened to her mixes and that he wanted to meet her and sign a contract with her for a hot new club. Turns out that this 'guy' was good friends with David Guetta. So Beca collaborated with the famous DJ and released an album and the rest is history. She's now one of the most well-known DJ's in North America and has possibly the most amazing manager and team in the world.

The brunette doesn't however, have any work experience. (Except from her 2 years at Barden's radio station but apparently that doesn't count) So she must work anywhere for a month or she won't be able to work at the station anymore. Hence why she's now on her way to a music diner 20 minutes away from her house.

Beca took a deep breath and opened the door to the diner. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. It was a typical diner; booths near the windows and tables and chairs scattered around. It had many vinyls and CD's and pictures of famous musicians covering most of the walls. About one half of one of the walls was covered in autographs. Beca looked at some of them and noticed name's such as Justin Timberlake, Kristen Chenoweth, David Guetta, P!nk, Katy Perry and hundreds more. **_Seems like this shop is popular enough_**, she thought to herself as she made her way to the front counter with Wonderwall playing in the background.

"Hi, may I take your order?" a tall brunette woman with the name tag 'Kate' asked Beca. She had a huge smile on her face but it faltered a bit as she took in Beca's appearance. She seemed to be looking her up and down as if she recognized her.

"Actually.. I'm uh, I'm looking for a job" Beca responded, looking around the diner.

"Wait" the waitress pulled Beca out of her haze. She studied the DJ for a moment before she broke out into a huge grin. "Beca Mitchell" she stated excitedly.

"Uh, yeah" she laughed nervously.

"Gosh, I love your music"

"Thanks"

"So, why are you looking for a job? Aren't you supposed to be like, getting a massage from your pool boy or getting drunk with Lady Gaga?"

Beca laughed softly and narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I didn't get a massage this morning? Or that I'm not drunk right now for that matter?"

"Well, _did_ you get a massage?" she asked seductively, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, but not from my pool boy" she smirked and then added a wink at the end. Kate seemed to blush hard at this statement as an image of Beca getting massaged shot through her mind.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, do you have like, a résumé or something?"

"Oh, yeah" Beca fished out a piece of paper and handed it to the brunette.

"Right, I'll have to ask Jess to interview you seen as the boss- or should I say bosses aren't in." she said as she called this 'Jess'' name. Another brunette came out and smiled at both women.

"Jess, this is Beca, she's looking for a job here and my hours are almost over so could you interview her please?"

"Sure that's no problem" Jess answered as she picked up the interview papers and walked around the counter to sit with Beca at a table.

The waitress started asking questions that would normally be asked in an interview, but also seemed to get in her own personal questions about the brunette. One's that weren't on the interviewing sheet. **_She's pretty hot for a DJ_**, were the only words that ran through Jess' head every time the brunette would answer a question._** No wonder she's such a player.**_

Beca seemed to notice that the waitress was asking her questions that weren't exactly necessary to work at the diner. **_Two can play at this game._**

"So, _Jess_" she put emphasis on the woman's name, "are you single?" the DJ asked and smiled when the woman blushed a tiny bit.

"Yes, I am-"

"-Oh shit!" Beca exclaimed, suddenly holding a menu in front of her scared looking face.

"What?" Jess asked, looking around the shop at what could have startled the DJ.

"See that girl at the door" Beca started in a hushed tone. Jess just nodded as she looked at the woman. "Her name's Lucy. Shit, I told her that I was working today"

"Oh.. Is she your girlfriend?" Jess asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Well- not exactly. I slept with her last night after one of my gigs. I mean, we've slept together more than once and she always thinks we're something that we're not. Ugh, she's so clingy and if she sees me she'll no doubt make a scene."

"Interesting" Jess answered as she stood up. Before she walked away, she leaned down and pulled the menu out of Beca's grasp. "I think you should talk to her and get back to me when you stop whoring around" she shouted in a hushed tone.

"What the fuck?"

"I know what you're like, _Beca_" she spat out her name like venom. "Everyone wants to fuck you, and everyone wants to _be_ you. You're a lady-killer and you know what, one day it's gonna come and bite you in the ass. So I suggest you either stop fucking with that poor girl and tell her how you really feel about your 'relationship' and find someone who you deserve. But to be honest, I don't think you deserve anybody after the way you treat people. You're a fucking player" And with that, she picked up her glass of water and threw it in Beca's face.

"Jesus! What the fuck, man?!" the volume of the brunette's voice, along with her chair scraping on the ground as she stood up, got the attention of the whole shop, including Lucy.

"Beca?!"

"Oh shit" she muttered.

"What the hell?"

"Lucy, I can-"

"-Who the fuck was that?! Why did she do that to you?!" she asked in a sympathetic tone as she put an arm around the DJ.

"I uh, I don't know- what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" she giggled as she prodded Beca's stomach.

_**Why the fuck is she always so God damn happy?**_ "I was.. Getting lunch"

"In a diner that's like, half an hour away from work?"

"Yeah, it's the best place" she lied.

"That, I can agree with. Come on, let's get you cleaned up" she muttered as she led Beca outside and put the DJ's bag over her shoulder.

As the two walked up the street, Beca thought to herself about what Jess had said. Ever since she moved to L.A, she hadn't even been in one relationship. It seemed like one night stands were Beca's new thing because all she seemed to do was.. What's the phrase that Amy used to say? Pash and dash? Fuck and chuck. Hump and dump.

She never thought that she'd become someone who would do that to a person but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't _all_ her fault. I mean, it takes two to tango, right? People knew what the DJ was capable of. They knew she was emotionally unavailable. She didn't particularly like being like that. But at least she got a good night out of it, right?

"Lucy, wait." the brunette stopped. The blonde woman gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything. "I uh.. I- There was.. _Ugh_, one second" she paused, taking a deep breath. "What are we doing?"

"We're going back to mine to get you some clean clothes" she smiled.

"No, I mean.. What is _this_" she motioned between the two of them. "What are we to each other?"

"Well, we're dating aren't we?"

Beca let out a breath of air and smirked. "Dating? You call sleeping with each other a few times _dating_?"

Lucy seemed to look hurt at this. "Well, you like me, don't you?"

"I.. You're good company-"

"-Good company?"

"Babe-"

"-Don't call me that! You don't get to break up with me and then call me that!" the brunette had never seen her like this and she couldn't help but wince at the stern tone of her voice.

"Break up? We weren't exactly dating in the first place."

"So.. What- I'm just somebody to satisfy your libido?!"

"Lucy, you're making a scene-"

"-I don't fucking care!" she yelled as loud as she could. Before the DJ could say anything else, the blonde slapped her across the face.

"Fuck!" she muttered as she brought her hand up to cup her own cheek.

"You're a waste of space" Lucy muttered before she stalked off and left the brunette standing with a bruised face and soaking clothes.

Beca was just about to carry on walking home before she was stopped by yet another familiar voice.

"You alright there, DJ?"

She turned around and was greeted by a face she never thought she'd see again.

"Chloe?" she asked, her voice laced with heartbreak.

"Hey you"

Beca's heart seemed to stop at the sight of the redhead. She looked practically the same she last saw her 5 years ago except she had cut her hair short. It was still that fiery red colour that Beca absolutely loved, and she still had the most perfect mesmerizing blue eyes. She was dressed in a cream coloured long sleeved dress which stopped just before her knees. She was wearing black heels which made her legs look tall and toned. She seemed to be even more tanned than back at Barden.

Beca then realized that she was just standing there staring, just a few feet away from the woman. She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked around. Then realizing that she was absolutely wet through, she laughed and the redhead soon joined her.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked, smiling as she took a few steps forward.

"I moved here a year ago with Aubrey. We opened up a music diner just down the street"

Beca's face dropped,**_ ah shit_**. "That's- that's cool"

"Yeah, you should come in sometime. It'll be on the house" she smiled as she nudged Beca.

Electric. That's the only word that Beca could use to describe the faint touch of shoulders between the two of them. And she knows for a fact that Chloe felt it too because the redhead moved back an inch and looked down at the floor nervously.

"Yeah, I.." she paused and thought to herself, _**why do I still feel like I did 5 years ago? Why am I fucking blushing right now? I'm over Chloe, aren't I?**_ "I'm sorry I can't do this" she let out a breath of air and turned on her heel to walk away. She got about 8 feet away from the redhead before she heard her voice.

"I miss you, Beca"

The brunette quickly turned around and walked towards the redhead. "Don't! Don't you dare say that you miss me"

"Bec-"

"-You gave up on me, Chloe. You gave up on us! I was _so_ in love with you and you just left me!"

Tears started to form in the redhead's eyes as she took in what Beca said. 'I _was_ in love with you'.

"What do you want from me, huh?!" she yelled, unaware that she was creating a scene. "Tell me what you want, Chloe"

"I just want you to forgive me for what I did back at Barden. I.. You don't know how much I regret leaving you like that, Beca" she whispered back as she looked down at her feet, unable to look the DJ in the eye.

Beca paused. There was a deafening silence between the two of them before Beca spoke up again. "No."

"What?" Chloe whispered almost inaudibly as she lifted her head, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I can't forgive you, Chloe. I wish I could but- but how.. How could I trust you again? You left me, Chloe. You broke my fucking heart and- and how do I know that you're not gonna leave again?"

"Beca, please-"

"You left me because there was no way that we could work long distance and then you had the fucking _nerve_ to move here! You couldn't have called me?!"

"Bec, I thought you'd finally be over me"

"Chloe, do you know how _hard_ it is to get over someone like you? Huh? You're the only person I've ever loved, you know. And the thing is, it wasn't even the goodbye that hurt me." she paused, willing to not let the tears fall._** I am not going to cry over her. I'm NOT going to- oh who am I kidding?**_ Tears started streaming down the girl's face. "No, it wasn't the goodbye that hurt. It was the flashbacks that followed. It was laying in bed for hours just waiting for the phone to ring even when I knew that it wouldn't. You completely forgot about me, Chloe."

"I didn't forget-"

"-It's like I had to start my life all over again. And- and without you, I just.. I didn't have _any_ fucking clue where to begin."

More tears started to fall down both of the women's faces, both completely oblivious to the sympathetic faces that people were shooting them.

"Maybe one day I can bring it in myself to forgive you. Maybe one day I could even love you like I used to, who knows?"

"Becs-" Chloe pleaded.

"-Today's not that day, Chloe. Just.. Just go home" and with that, the brunette turned around for the second time.

"NO!" the redhead screamed at the top of her lungs. It seemed to be the only way to get the younger girl's attention. The DJ turned around and was met with a very angry looking Chloe. "I'm in love with you, Beca! I love you, okay?! And I don't wanna go home! Going home means I'll have to say goodbye to you again! And I don't wanna say goodbye, okay?! Because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting! I don't want to forget! I'm not losing you again, Beca!"

The DJ couldn't find any words to respond with. She needed closure and this was the only way to get it because seeing Chloe again would just kill her. It would break her heart like it did all those years ago.

So she turned around and she left without another word.

"Wait, Beca!" but again, the brunette didn't turn around. She debated on stopping, but she didn't. She just walked faster. And then all she heard was the redhead slam her hand on what must have been a mail box and then she stormed down the street with tears streaming down her face. Again, Beca almost stopped. Maybe she would have if Chloe had followed her, but she didn't. She just left. She left, just like she said she never would.

* * *

"Chloe, I swear if you spill one more drop of coffee again, you're fired!"

"Aubrey, you can't fire me, this is my business too" the redhead stated monotonously as she sprinkled cinnamon dust on the froth of the latte she had just made.

"A caramel latte with cinnamon topping for.. Rebecca!" she shouted into the diner, waiting for somebody to come and claim it.

What she wasn't expecting was for Beca to come up to the counter and take it off of her.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked with a shaky voice.

"You said I should come over and it'd be on the house-"

"-Don't bullshit me, Beca! _What_ are you doing here?" she yelled in a hushed tone, trying not to create a scene again.

Too bad that Beca wasn't worried about creating a scene. "Kate!" she yelled into the back room.

The waitress, Kate, came out with a microphone for Beca and Chloe gave them both a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

The brunette just smiled slightly as she made her way to the stage where there stood a large piano. Kate plugged in the microphone and cringed when it made a high-pitched sound, gaining the whole diner's attention. The brunette tapped the microphone a few times before speaking into it.

"Hi, uh- hello, everyone.. I- I'm Beca." She then smiled a bit as she heard someone yell "Beca Mitchell!"

"Yeah, I'm Beca Mitchell and I- I uh, haven't.. I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm just gonna go ahead and do this." she took a deep breath, "okay, this- this is for someone.. Someone who I haven't seen in 5 years and.. S- someone who I've been in love with since I met them at the activities fair when I went to Barden University. Someone who means the world to me and who- who I don't want to lose. Ever." she made eye contact with Chloe who had a scowl on her face with her arms crossed.

The brunette took another deep breath and started to play the piano. She soon accompanied the instrument with her voice.

_**Well, it's good to hear your voice,**_

_**I hope you're doing fine,**_

_**And if you ever wondered,**_

_**I'm lonely here tonight.**_

_**I'm lost here in this moment,**_

_**And time keeps slipping by,**_

_**And if I could have just one wish,**_

_**I'd have you by my side.**_

She started to feel the tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Not yet. No. Beca was strong. Beca was strong because she wanted to be strong for Chloe.

_**Oh, oh, I miss you..**_

_**Oh, oh, I need you..**_

She wanted to be strong for them.

_**And I love you more than I did before,**_

_**And if today I don't see your face,**_

_**Nothing's changed, no one can take your place,**_

_**It gets harder every day.**_

_**Say you love me more than you did before,**_

_**And I'm sorry it's this way,**_

_**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home,**_

_**And if you ask me, I will stay, I will stay.**_

The previous plan of 'I'm not going to cry' flew out of the window as she now had tears streaming down her face. Chloe's face seemed to soften at the amount of emotion and passion that Beca was forcing into the song.

_**Well, I tried to live without you,**_

_**The tears fall from my eyes,**_

_**I'm alone and I feel empty,**_

_**God, I'm torn apart inside.**_

_**I look up at the stars,**_

_**Hoping you're doing the same,**_

_**And somehow I feel closer,**_

_**And I can hear you say.**_

_**Oh, oh, I miss you..**_

_**Oh, oh, I need you..**_

Her voice started to get shakier as she kept eye contact with Chloe throughout the whole song. The redhead now had a hand over her mouth to suppress the sobs that she wanted to let out so badly.

_**I love you more than I did before,**_

_**And if today I don't see your face,**_

_**Nothing's changed, no one can take your place,**_

_**It gets harder every day.**_

_**Say you love me more than you did before,**_

_**And I'm sorry that it's this way,**_

_**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home,**_

_**And if you ask me, I will stay, I will stay..**_

She stopped playing the piano and paused for a moment before whispering "I'll always stay."

The whole diner was silent apart from the sound of Beca's muffled crying as she held her head in her hands. She wondered why it was all so silent. She also wondered why there were soft footsteps echoing on the floor. She wanted to know why they were getting louder with each step. She already had an idea, but she wanted to know who placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

She got her answer when she felt Chloe's strong arms pull her up and then before she knew it, Chloe's lips were on hers, kissing her hard. Beca found herself leaning up towards the redhead, wrapping her arms around her neck as the taller woman's arms slipped around her waist, pulling her against her body. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as tears streamed down her face. When she pushed her hand up into her hair and sucked the ginger's plump bottom lip, Chloe pulled her closer against her chest.

She felt their tears mix together and she tried her hardest not to break down crying again, because finally,_ finally_, she had Chloe. She had her and she's never going to let her go again. Ever.

Eventually, they both had to pull apart to catch their breath. They didn't even realize that the whole diner had erupted into a fit of cheers and applause. All Beca could see was Chloe's beautiful light blue eyes, which were now dark with something that she could only describe as love. And all Chloe could see was the promise in the brunette's eyes. The sound of her voice echoed through the redhead's brain. "I'll always stay"

Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe softly again before closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the redhead's.

"Every relationship is messed up, you know? What makes this one different though, is that I still want to be with you even after all the shit we've been through"

Chloe sighed and Beca felt her breath tickle her lips. "I'm so sorry, Beca"

"Don't apologize. Just- just don't. I promise you that for as long as you have me.. I'm never going to leave you"

"I love you, Beca"

"I love you too, so _so_ much."

The two of them smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss. They then both noticed for the first time everybody staring at them as they stood on stage embracing each other. They all had smiles on their faces. Everybody was smiling. Chloe and Beca were smiling. Even_ Aubrey._ Aubrey who had to put up with 5 years of Chloe ranting about Beca about how much she missed her. And how much she hated herself for leaving her. Yes, even Aubrey was smiling. Probably one of the brightest smiles that anyone had ever seen because finally, her best friend was happy again. Even if it was with that little alt girl who got on her very last nerve.

"I have to get back to the station" Beca whispered with a hint of regret in her voice, breaking the comfortable silence that had overtaken their own personal bubble. Chloe sighed but nodded her head. The redhead walked her outside and they exchanged numbers (and kissed a bit more.) Chloe told Beca her address and the brunette promised that she'd drop in after she was done in a few hours.

The DJ kissed her once more before setting off. She was almost around the corner when she heard Chloe's voice shout her. She turned around and saw the redhead smiling.

"I'll see you later?"

And Beca was pretty sure that the grin that spread across her face had never been so big. She beamed at the redhead and happy tears prickled her eyes.

"See you later" she whispered back.


End file.
